Inazuma Eleven Go una Nueva Historia, Nuevos Amores
by Ale Franco
Summary: Historia de Oc's-Las vacaciones acabaron y hay que regresar al Raimon, las hijas e hijos de los antiguos jugadores del Raimon han venido cambiados desde sus vacaciones junto con algunos de sus amigos...¿podran los nuevos jugadores o managers del Raimon ver a las chicas y chicos como amigos o sus sentimientos cambiaran a unos nuevos? Descubran lo entrando aquí :)
1. Chapter 1

Ale: Hola! Soy Ale Franco y les vengo con una nueva historia pero ahora es de Inazuma Eleven Go es una historia de Oc espero que les guste…les dejare las fichas porque necesito personajes pero…ustedes decidirán si quieren ser Adultos con hijos en el Raimon o adolecentes como quiera les dejare las fichas para los 2

**Adultos**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Vestimenta Formal:**

**Ocupación:**

**Familia:**

**Esposo o Esposa: (no se puede elegir a Fubuki Shiro, Fidio Aldeana y Marco Maseratti)**

**Curiosidades:**

**Adolescentes o hijos**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Vestimenta Formal:**

**Familia:**

**Manager o integrante del equipo:**

**Posición: **

**Dorsal:**

**Avatar:**

**Técnicas:**

**Pareja: (no se puede elegir a Shindou, Aoyama, Kinako, Midori y Kirino)**

**Curiosidades: **

Como ejemplo les dejo mi Oc:

Nombre: Ale Fubuki

Edad: 23 años casi 24

Apariencia: Pelo Castaño claro hasta los hombros, tez aperlada, ojos color cafés oscuros y casi de la misma estatura de Haruna solo que un poco mas grande

Personalidad: Educada, buena persona, amable, tranquila...aunque se desespera con facilidad y puede llegar a ser un poco seria

Gustos: El helado de Brownie, tocar el piano, el violin, le gusta cantar, le encanta saber sobre las mitologías, ver las estrellas etc.

Disgustos: Las serpientes, los payasos, la violencia, las peleas, la violencia etc.

Vestimenta: Una blusa azul rey con un suéter blanco chico, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos

Vestimenta Formal: Un vestido con corte de sirena blanco con manga larga y toques azul rey

**Ocupación: **Maestra de Historia en el Raimon

**Familia: **Fubuki Shiro (Esposo) Yukiko Fubuki (Hija melliza) Gin Fubuki (Hija Melliza) Ana Aldeana (Prima) Alex Maseratti (Prima), Fidio Aldeana (Cuñado) Marco Maseratti (Cuñado), Yuu Maseratti (Sobrino), Kohaku Aldeana (Sobrino)

**Esposo:** Shiro Fubuki

Curiosidades: Ella es la Maestra de Historia en el Raimon, ella antes de ser maestra viajo a muchas partes del mundo para conocer mas de sus culturas, después de graduarse se caso con Shiro, ella siempre estuvo en contacto con Haruna, Aki y Endo por si las dudas, sabe tocar el piano y violín, su canción favorita es ''Alérgico'' de Anahi, conoce todo sobre la historia Greco-Romana, Ale es muy buena amiga de Haruna y mejor amiga de Goenji, siempre a querido a Endo como su hermano.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Sus hijas:**

**Nombre:** Yukiko Fubuki

**Edad:** 14 años

**Apariencia: **Tiene el cabello castaño claro como la madre con unas mechas blancas al final de su cabello, completamente liso, ojos color verde grises como los de su padre y su tez es muy blanca

**Personalidad: **Ella es muy tranquila, amable, serena, aunque algunas veces se preocupa por todo, se distrae con facilidad, es muy inteligente, cariñosa y siempre dice lo que piensa

**Gustos: ** Le gusta mucho la Nieve, el helado, estar en zonas frías, patinar sobre hielo, el chocolate, la crema batida, los cup cakes, leer, dibujar, tocar el piano, cantar, la luna etc.

**Disgustos: **Que la gente pelee sin ninguna razón, la violencia, la obscuridad, los insectos, las personas arrogantes etc.

**Vestimenta: **Una blusa de color blanco con un chaleco azul rey, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos azules

**Vestimenta Formal: **Un vestido hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de tirantes, de color azul rey con dibujos blancos y unos zapatos que se marran hasta los tobillos de color azul

**Familia: **Sus padres son Fubuki Shiro y Ale Fubuki, su hermana es Gin Fubuki (melliza), sus tíos son Alex Maseratti y Marco Maseratti, Ana Aldeana y Fidio Aldeana, sus primos son Yuu Maseratti y Kohaku Aldeana

**Manager o integrante del equipo: **Integrante del equipo

**Posición: **Defensa o Delantera

**Dorsal: **17

**Avatar: **Diosa de la noche Nix: ella tiene la piel blanca y sus ojos son color azules, el pelo lo tiene de Azul Aqua, en el pelo lleva un adorno de luna, tiene una armadura Azul cielo y los bordes plateados tiene un cetro con una luna arriba de ella de color plateado

**Técnicas: **Esas no las diré mas adelante saldrán

**Pareja: **Shindou

**Curiosidades: **Ella es la mejor amiga de Kariya y la de Kirino, ella es la psicóloga personal de Kirino, es la mejor amiga de Akane y Kinako, ella es la mayor pues su hermana nació 3 minutos después, ella sabe manejar el arco y flecha, puede que sea tímida pero le gusta hacer celoso a Shindou, se lleva muy bien con todos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Nombre: **Gin Fubuki

**Edad: **14 años

**Apariencia: **Tiene el cabello platinado como su padre con mechas cafés al final del cabello, esta medio ondulado, ojos color cafés oscuros como los de su madre y tez blanca

**Personalidad: **Ella es un poco mas bipolar, en un momento puede llegar a ser muy buena, cariñosa, educada, pero si llegas a lastimar a sus amigos se pone como loca empieza a lanzar insultos en griego y empieza a aventar cosas que están a su alrededor

**Gustos:** Le gusta mucho estar en zonas calidas no tan frias, le gusta el calor, el sol, nadar, pescar, el fútbol, tejer, escribir, leer, dibujar, pintar, escuchar música, tocar la guitarra, bailar etc.

**Disgustos:** Que la gente pelee sin ninguna razón, la violencia, la obscuridad, los insectos, las personas arrogantes etc.

**Vestimenta: **Unablusa de color negro con un chaleco blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

**Vestimenta Formal: **Un vestido hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de tirantes, de color negro con dibujos blancos y unos zapatos que se marran hasta los tobillos de negro

**Familia: **Sus padres son Fubuki Shiro y Ale Fubuki, su hermana es Gin Fubuki (melliza), sus tíos son Alex Maseratti y Marco Maseratti, Ana Aldeana y Fidio Aldeana, sus primos son Yuu Maseratti y Kohaku Aldeana

**Manager o integrante del equipo: **Integrante del Equipo

**Posición: **Mediocampista o centrocampista

**Dorsal: **11

**Avatar: **Diosa de la Victoria Nike: ella tiene la piel blanca, con los ojos morados, pelo amarillo, en el pelo lleva un broche de águila teniendo una armadura blanca con bordes morados y toques amarillos, con un centro de oro y arriba del centro un aguila.

**Técnicas: **Estas no las pondré mas adelante se dirán

**Pareja: **Aoyama

**Curiosidades: **Es la mejor amiga de Tsurugi y Shindou, ella se pelea mucho con Kariya, pasa demasiado hablando con Ichino lo que hace que Aoyama se ponga celoso, mejor amiga de Midori y Aoi, es la menor pues se hermana nació 3 minutos antes de ella, maneja el esgrima muy bien.


	2. Capitulo 1: Comienzo de Clases

**Ale: Hola chicos ^^ como están…espero que bien…bueno como ya les había dicho o escrito, yo comenzó una historia llamada Inazuma Eleven Go y espero que les guste demasiado :)**

**Andrea: Si porque la muy rara se anduvo comportando como loca por el capitulo, no es muy buena tomadora de decisiones**

**Ale: Siempre dices las cosas menos indicadas -.- mejor di el disclaimer**

**Andrea: Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes…** **Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale, sino a Level-5 y los Oc's que aparecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo le pertenece Ale Franco, Ana Aldeana, Alex Maseratti y sus hijos :3**

**Ale: Antes les quiero agradecer a todos por enviar sus Oc's y en especial a mis amigas Andrea, Eli, Fer, Dali y a Haku ya que ellas me ayudaron mucho con el capitulo ^^…ahora si empecemos**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de Clases**

En un día de camino al Raimon:

¿?: ¡Vamos Yukiko ya quiero llegar!-dijo corriendo una chica de cabello platinado, con mechas cafés al final del cabello, medio ondulado, ojos color cafés oscuros y tez blanca, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon, una falda de color celeste y un moño de color celeste…Su nombre es Gin Fubuki

Yukiko: ¡Gin! ¡No corras tan rápido!-dijo otra chica parecida a la primera solo que con cabello café claro, ojos verdes grises, con mechas plateadas al final de su cabello, cabello liso y tez blanca, también llevaba el uniforme del Raimon pero de color añil la falda y el listón…Su nombre es Yukiko Fubuki

Gin: ¡Pero es que hay que pasar por Haku primero!-le grito a su hermana mientras seguía corriendo

Yukiko: Esto no hubiera pasado si mama o papa nos hubieran levantado más temprano-pensó mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

Cada vez se iban acercando mas a una casa de color blanco con un toque de amarillo, de ahí iba saliendo un chica de cabello corto que le llega hasta los hombros, piel pálida casi rozando el blanco, ojos azul zafiro y de estatura normal con el uniforme del Raimon de color Azul Rey…Su nombre es Kohaku Dell pero le decían Haku

Gin: ¡Haku! ¡Rapido vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo apresurada y arrastrando a Haku

Haku: ¿De qué hablas Gin?-dijo deteniéndose, lo que hizo que Gin también se detuviera

Yukiko: De que se nos hizo tarde para llegar al Raimon-dijo respirando agitadamente por correr más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado

Haku: Pero…si apenas son las 7:00 am chicas-dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en su celular

Gin: No digas mentiras Haku nosotros vimos los relojes de nuestra casa falta muy poco para que empiecen las clases

Haku: Gin…no crees que sus padres les hicieron una broma para levantarse temprano ^_^U-dijo nerviosa

Gin: No lo creo y te lo puedo demostrar-dijo volteando para todos lados-Mira allá esta Lidia…¡Lidia! ¡Ven acá!

Una chica de largo y liso de color verde, mechas en el flequillo y los ojos azules metalizados, volteo para ver quien la llamaba el uniforme del Raimon de color rojo suave…su nombre es… Gouenji-Hoshimiya Lidia

Lidia: Aaaa Hola chicas-dijo sonriéndoles

Haku: Lidia… ¿qué hora es?

Lidia: Las 7:05 am-dijo mirando su celular-¿Por?-dijo confusa

Haku: Porque Gin y Yukiko piensan que faltan 5 minutos para las 7:30-dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas-Ven sus papas les pusieron una trampa

Gin: Hablare muy seriamente con mis padres-dijo con un aura depresiva

Yukiko: Creo que los comprendo por hacer eso ^^U-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Lidia: Bueno si no nos vamos en este momento se nos hará tarde de verdad-dijo avanzando-Vamos que ya quiero llegar-dijo corriendo con sus amigas

EN LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON:

¿?: ¿No crees que te pasaste con tus hijas?-dijo una mujer de pelo muy largo, hasta más abajo de las caderas, su tono de piel logro aclararse, sus ojos son negros y mide lo mismo que Natsumi , curiosamente, tiene un fleco que le cae en puntas hacia los ojos…Su nombre es Shimori Suzuno llevaba una blusa sin tirantes blanca, un suéter muy ligero de color violeta, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas de piso negras

¿?: Shimori…si tú supieras lo que me cuesta levantar a Gin…Yukiko no es tanto problema pero se queda medio dormida y tiende a pegarse con la pared cuando va a bañarse-dijo una mujer Pelo Castaño claro hasta los hombros, tez aperlada, ojos color cafés oscuros y casi de la misma estatura de Haruna solo que un poco más grande…Su nombre es Ale Fubuki llevaba una blusa azul rey con un suéter blanco chico, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos

¿?: Bueno por lo menos no son como Tenma -.-U-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño hacia abajo pero con uno que otro mechón de cabello se salía, ojos color café oscuro, piel un poco morena, mide un poco más que tachimukai…Su nombre es Yusei Bravo Matsukaze llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con una camisa blanca con una chaqueta color negro, pantalones azul oscuros algo sueltos con bolsillos extra en las piernas del pantalón con un cinturón negro con una cadena sujetada al cinturón y unos zapatos color café

Shimori: Bueno porque Tenma es…Tenma ^^U-dijo recordando a Endo con 14 años-Bueno de hecho se parece mucho a Endo ¿a que si Lau-chan?-dijo volteando a ver a su mejor amiga

Laura: Se parece demasiado a Endo-Ella tiene el pelo color dorado (miel pero más fuerte) ojos rojos fuerte, mide igual que Natsumi, delgada…Su nombre es Laura Nagumo, llevaba una blusa roja, un cullote blanco, unas botas blancas con correa negra, una horquilla roja en su lado derecho del pelo y una pulsera roja

Ale: Yo no creo que se… ¡O POR DIOS!-dijo cayendo en la realidad-¡Como no puede ser hijo de Endo!

Yusei: El destino no lo quiso-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro

¿?: Quizás Endo no está preparado para ser padre-dijo una rubia de cabello largo hasta más abajo de las caderas rizado con un flequillo ondulado que cubre su frente y oculta tras su oreja con unos prendedores plateados, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca, es un poco más alta que Natsumi y su busto es más abultado que el del resto de las mujeres que estaban presentes y usa lentes…Su nombre Matthew Ichirouta, quien llevaba un vestido morado/lila de tirantes con una polera con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas blanca, con una cinta delgada en la cintura terminada en un moño en la cadera

Laura: Bueno no pensemos en eso...pensemos en cómo le irán a los chicos en su primer día de clase después de las vacaciones

Matthew: Bueno se pasaron rápido las vacaciones pero…las disfrutamos

Ale: Si, las niñas se la pasaron muy bien esquiando en Hokkaido-dijo con un libro de historia en las manos

Shimori: Los chicos quisieron ir a Sun Garden para jugar con los niños y ayudar-dijo agarrando unas partituras

Yusei: Yo me la pase molestando a Tenma sobre Aoi-dijo con las manos detrás de su cabeza

Laura: Nosotros siempre íbamos al parque-dijo con un disco en sus manos

Matthew: Yo cree nuevas recetas-dijo sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes para ver mejor las recetas de pasteles

Shimori: Lo que espero de año escolar es que no sea raro ^^U-dijo temblando ligeramente

Ale: Bueno no te prometemos nada…en el Raimon siempre ocurren cosas absolutamente raras-dijo nerviosa

Yusei: Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo levantando una mano

EN EL PATIO:

¿?: ¿Dónde se metió Kohaku?-pregunto internamente un chico de cabello ondulado, color negro con reflejos rojos, ojos verde esmeralda y tez blanca…Su nombre es Yuu Maseratti, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon

¿?: ¡Ah! ¡Perdona por llegar tarde Yuu!-grito un chico de cabellos castaños con unos toques azules, ojos azul cristalinos y tez aperlada…Su nombre es Kohaku Aldeana, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon-Lo siento se me hizo tarde por…-el chico no termino de hablar porque empezó a toser muy fuerte

Yuu: Kohaku-dijo preocupado-¿Te tomaste tus medicinas cierto?-dijo ayudándolo a recuperarse

Kohaku: Si me las tome, no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa

¿?: Hola, Kohaku, Yuu-dijo un chico de pelo rojo, sus ojos son ámbares, tiene destellos rubios, media aproximadamente 1.62 y con las puntas un poco largas al final del cabello…Su nombre es Jeik Nagumo, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon

Yuu: Hola Jeik-dijo fríamente

Kohaku: Jeik un gusto verte-dijo sonriendo

Jeik: Un gusto verte a ti también Kohaku-dijo alegremente-Hola Yuu-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-Oigan han visto a Mery…tengo miedo de que se le acerquen chicos, papa me ha dado la tarea de cuidarla-dijo mirando para todas partes

¿?: ¿A quien se supone que tienes que cuidar Jeik?-dijo una chica detrás de Jeik, de pelo color miel con destellos rojos, ojos ámbares, delgada, media aproximadamente 1.60, su pelo le llega hasta la espalda un poco más abajo, el final de su pelo lo tiene como en puntas…Su nombre es Mery Nagumo quien llevaba el uniforme del Raimon pero en color Rojo pasión

Jeik: Me…Mery ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo nervioso

Mery: Yo fui la quien pregunto primero…así que contéstame Jeik-dijo cruzada de brazos lo que no era una buena señal en idioma chica

Jeik: Bueno…emm…papa me dijo que…cuidara a… ¿Mama?... ¡Si a Mama!...para que no se le acercaran señores malvados-dijo señalando el edificio

Mery: Eso espero Jeik…o si no-dijo frotándose las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa

Jeik: Amm…amm…Kohaku mira allá están tus primas vamos a saludarlas-dijo agarrando el brazo de Kohaku, yéndose con las primas de Kohaku…pero…Yuu le corto el paso

Yuu: A mis primas no te acercas Jeik…deja a Kohaku y vete por otro lado-dijo amenazándole

Kohaku: Yuu no me molesta…vente Jeik vamos a buscar a los chicos-dijo sonriéndole

Jeik: Esta bien…Mery ven con nosotros-dijo agarrando a Mery y llevándosela junto con Kohaku

Yuu: Tsk, Hagan lo que quieran-dijo dando una media vuelta para irse, pero alguien lo interrumpió

¿?: ¿Tan pronto te enojaste Yuu?-dijo un chico de pelo es gris débil casi albino y es el mismo estilo de peinar que su padre Suzuno, sus ojos son negros y brillantes como los de Shimori, su piel es clara y mide lo mismo que su padre media de joven…Su nombre es Daiki "Suno" Suzuno, llevaba el uniforme del Raimon

Yuu: Cállate Daiki-dijo fríamente

¿?: Parece que si estas demasiado enojado como para contestarle a si a Daiki-dijo una chica de pelo es color gris débil casi albino hasta las caderas algo ondulado, su piel es clara, sus ojos son azul zafiro opaco y de estatura media aproximadamente 1.59…Su nombre es Eimi "Eizu" Suzuno, quien llevaba el uniforme del Raimon solo que el lazo es rojo y la falda azul

Yuu: ¿Que quieren?-dijo harto

Eimi: Solo queríamos venir a saludar…pero parece que alguien se levanto de malas-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Daiki: Yo mejor me voy de aquí, voy a ver a los chicos-dijo yéndose al edificio de equipo de futbol

Eimi: Yo voy a ver a las chicas-dijo con una sonrisa y yéndose del lugar

Daiki: Paz y tranquilidad-dijo sentándose debajo de la sombra de un árbol

CON LAS CHICAS:

Gin: Bueno y ahora ¿qué hacemos antes de que toque el timbre?-dijo pensando

Haku: Bueno allá viene Eimi

Todas: Hola Eimi-dijeron sonriéndole

Eimi: Chicas las extrañe demasiado-dijo abrazando a cada una

Yukiko: Nosotras también-dijo sonriéndole

Eimi: Oigan…pensé que estaba Mery con ustedes-dijo dándose cuenta de que no estaba la hija de los Nagumo

Lidia: Bueno por lo que vi a lo lejos estaban hablando con Yuu y después se fueron al edificio-dijo con un dedo en su barbilla

Eimi: Bueno si…de hecho Yuu está muy enojado

Gin: Cuando no lo está-dijo rodando los ojos

Yukiko: Gin no seas grosera-dijo mirándola severamente

Haku: Miren chicas, allá viene Sakura-dijo mirando a una cabellera oscura

Sakura: Hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin verlas-dijo sonriendo…Sakura era una chica de baja de estatura, cabello negro y rizado, largo hasta poco más bajo de los hombros y un poco despeinado y piel clara con pecas en el rostro…Su nombre completo era Sakura Kaname, quien llevaba el uniforme del Raimon de color Fucsia

Gin: ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones Sakura?

Sakura: Heee…en lo que cabe bien-dijo recordando a su padre celoso-Y… ¿a ustedes?

Yukiko: A nosotras muy bien

Haku: Igual

Lidia: Fueron unas divertidas vacaciones-dijo sonriente

¿?: Chicas no creen que es hora de entrar-dijo sonriendo una mujer

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ale: Bueno hasta aquí le dejo chicas, que tengo otras cosas que hacer**

**Andrea: Si porque necesita hacer un dibujo de la Igualdad y no ha empezado nada**

**Ale: Tu tampoco a sí que a callar…bueno ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quién es la mujer que apareció al final del capítulo?**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Por qué Yuu es tan frio?**

**¿Shimori tendrá un buen año escolar o será igual de raro?**

**¿Les gusto la aparición de los Oc's?**

**¿Me dejan un Review?**

**¿A alguien le gusta Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, Los Juegos del Hambre o Zoom y los superhéroes?**

**¿Si estuvieras en Howgarts en que Casa estarías, Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Hufflepuff?**

**Andrea: Ya te pasaste del tema -.-**

**Ale: Cállate es mi fic y hago las preguntas que quiera…en el próximo capítulo pondré a los demás Oc's que me mandaron**

**Andrea y Ale: Nos vemos después**

**Ps: Perdonen mis faltas de Ortografia**


End file.
